The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Show: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Runtime: 1990-1996 Cast: Will Smith- William 'Will' Smith ... (148 episodes,1990-1996) James Avery- Philip Banks ... (148 episodes, 1990-1996) Alfonso Ribeiro- Carlton Banks ... (148 episodes, 1990-1996) Karyn Parsons- Hilary Banks ... (148 episodes, 1990-1996) Tatyana Ali- Ashley Banks ... (148 episodes, 1990-1996) Joseph Marcell- Geoffrey Butler ... (148 episodes, 1990-1996) Daphne Reid- Vivian Banks ... (75 episodes, 1993-1996) Synopsis: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is one of the most popular comedies to extend beyond it’s time. A true original series that presents a story based around the actor and comedian Will Smith; who takes on the role as his self. The role is established by every intro to the show, which tells his backstory literally of how he became a part of the Banks family he lives with in Bel-Air. “Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down…” Comedy is a form of entertainment, intended for the pleasure of the audience to find and relate to actors of the genre through their character’s toils and discourse in a manner that presents situations evidently with a sense of light-hearted fun. Poking and jesting the nonsense of such incidents and the humorous qualities they evoke; to be considered as moments within the show that are funny. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air does just this, presenting new problems with the family or between friends of characters in the Banks family that are resolved by the end of each episode. Most episodes involve Will Smith (The Fresh Prince) and his humorous antics he uses of dealing with the problem, or situation and it is resolved with the help of his family by the end of each show, presenting a moral lesson for the audience to take away from each particular episode. In referring to this comedy in particular, the show does cover some more serious and pressing issues on occasion, one of which was the episode where Will is re-united with his actual father who left him when he was young and now attempts to re-appear fourteen years later to try and be a part of Will’s life again. This is a much deeper and serious tone that most comedies take on. However throughout there is some humor still through such a serious tone. Will’s actual dad is interested in taking Will on a trip for the summer to have some time re-connect. Carlton as always is looking forward to the opportunity of have Will’s room all to himself, and in the excitement begins removing his hat collection hanging on the wall, replacing one of Will’s posters with one of Michael Bolton. However the main problem is not resolved like they are in most of the episodes, this one leaves with the title it carries, “''Papa's Got a Brand New Excuse''”. Will’s dad backs out last minute on the trip to go take on a trucking job opportunity. Not only does an episode like this carry weight, it builds a bond with Will, the Banks family, and us as the viewer. The series was established in 1990, and went through to 1996. The Fresh Prince continued to gain interest for generations to come all the way to present day spanning now to almost twenty years past it’s last season. A well rounded comedy does not only make you laugh, but it touches your heart and goes beyond the superficiality of appearance to the moral of what makes us all, human. We need one another, because we’re all we have here on earth. "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 9 Jan. 2003. Web. 3 Nov. 2015. "Papa's Got a Brand New Excuse." The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. NBC, 9 May 1994. Television.